


blood red as a blooming rose

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: blood red as a blooming rose —darker than mere rosé
Series: Fan Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	blood red as a blooming rose

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot to post today, whoops, but it is day 4 of National Poetry Month!

blood red as a blooming rose —  
darker than mere rosé —  
the burst of wine bitter and bright on your tongue.  
the coppery smell of it in your nose —  
a bouquet of fresh roses —  
finest and truest taste, so long unsung.


End file.
